


Dream makes a doll

by IndecisiveA



Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveA/pseuds/IndecisiveA
Summary: Dream tries a new method of torching the children.⚠️ Slight Gore Warning Towards The End ⚠️
Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112270
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Dream makes a doll

Dream only needed one more thing to complete it. The project he had been working on for so so long. This part was going to be the hardest, going undetected into TechnoBlade’s house. 

The thing he needed was a strand of Ranboo’s hair. To complete his small collection of voodoo dolls he had begun to make. He had one for Tubbo, one for Tommy and soon he would have one for Ranboo. 

He wasn’t sure if any of them worked since Tubbo and Tommy hadn’t logged in for a while. But if he managed to complete Ranboo’s he would finally get to test it.

____________________________________________________

Ranboo and Techno stepped out of the house and walked off in different directions. Ranboo walked backwards so he could wave to Techno. Soon they were both out of sight and Dream bolted for the door.

Once he found a hair it was easy to tell it was one of Ranboo’ black ones, but Dream didn’t want to take any chances. What if he only got one hair and could only control half. Spotting out a white hair when the other residents also had lightly coloured hair was going to be harder.

There was a clatter coming from outside. Dream peeked out the window to see what it was. Ranboo was stumbling through the snow trying to carry all his things. In a panic Dream just grabbed the strands of hair in front of him and bolted to the close by trees.

This better work

He crouched down and pulled a small figure out his pocket, the Ranboo doll. It looked just like him. The black tux and red tie. The red and green eyes. The crown and all the tiny gems on it. The white and black split in the middle of it’s face. Dream had never tried sewing before but he was surprisingly good at it. 

He added the black hair then paused, looking at the few strands he had. Which one looked the lightest...  
Dream turned back to look at Ranboo. He was still struggling with his inventory, having to stop every couple of steps to adjust his grip.  
Dream grabbed one of the lighter strands and added it to the doll. He stared into it’s little lifeless eyes for a moment before pulling out a small sewing needle and pricking it’s arm. A test.

Dream whipped his head around to look at Ranboo. He dropped the things he was carrying and pulled up his suit sleeve. Sure enough a trickle of red liquid ran down. Dream couldn’t help but grin.

Oh how he couldn’t wait for Tommy and Tubbo to get back on the server.

Ranboo picked back up his things looking a little dazed but otherwise unbothered by the injury. But Dream wanted to go further. He wanted to test just how much he could do.

He pulled on the dolls arm, stretching the stitches slightly. He heard Ranboo groan in annoyance as he dropped his things again.

That did something...

He took out the sewing needle again, this time jabbing at it’s leg. A good bit harder than the prick on the arm.

Ranboo yelled and fell backward, cradling his leg. He didn’t even need to check, his hands were already soaked in blood. In a matter of seconds the snow around his leg was stained a bright red.

Dream cringed at the sight.  
Maybe a bit to hard.

Ranboo abandoned his things and began hopping towards the house looking around frantically. Moments after he was inside, Dream could make out the familiar figure of the anarchist pig in the distance.

That’s my que.

He grabbed the doll, shoving it back in his pocket, probably feeling a bit to proud of himself, and left.

He now had complete control of them. He had basically won. What could they do? Nothing. He had completely won. He won. He was the winner. He bet Tommy. He bet Tubbo. He bet everyone.

I have won!

Dream had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I’m so behind in what’s going on, on the SMP. Does Dream even know where Ranboo is? Idk. Sorry this is also short, but I hope y’all enjoyed :)
> 
> Just realised 666 words :0


End file.
